


【异坤】是妹妹呀（二）

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi
Kudos: 1





	【异坤】是妹妹呀（二）

Vol. 06 真是你啊  
王子异心不在焉地翻着数学习题册，笔尖悬在选择题框上许久没有落下。  
半晌他意识到自己走了神，习惯性地偏头向左望去。  
邻座的桌面上整整齐齐地摆放着课本试卷和习题册，座位上空空如也。  
  
王子异出神地看了一会儿，忽然觉得神奇。养成一个习惯其实并不需要多久。仅仅俩月不到，身体已经形成了条件反射。  
  
这是蔡徐坤没有来上学的第二天。  
桌肚里的手机没有动静。王子异不用看也知道，蔡徐坤还是没有给他回消息。  
  
就是说，从胡椒生日那晚分开以后，三天的假期，他没有回复过王子异任何消息。只在周日晚上发过来一条语音，让他明天上学别等他。  
然后就又消失了两天。  
  
“王子异？”  
……  
“王子异！”  
  
前座的同学回身搡了一下他的桌子，王子异才反应过来收回视线，他看向讲台，果不其然老肖一手拿着马克笔，一下一下扣在讲桌上，双眼怒视着他。  
“你这走神走得挺全神贯注啊。”  
班上一片哄笑声，纷纷转过头来看他。  
  
王子异无语，老实站起来接受批评。  
数学课代表胡丁丁心思活络，转了转眼珠子就扯着嗓门喊道：“老师，蔡徐坤已经两天没有来上学了！”  
  
“蔡徐坤没来上学我不知道啊？”老肖举着笔盖作势要扔他，男生就装模作样举起手格挡。  
  
“蔡徐坤生病了！请了两天病假！”她说完示意王子异坐下不许再走神。  
王子异听到这话愣了一下，复坐回椅子上。  
  
“这不是你们这帮猴孩子不学习的理由！脑子一天天想着校花哪有地方装知识！”  
台下喧闹更甚，“肖老师~我们哪敢啊~~”  
老肖笑骂：“一群不省心的，就是欠呢。”  
  
什么病能生得消息都不回，那么严重呢。  
王子异这下更没心思听课了。  
他摸出桌肚里的手机点开微信给蔡徐坤发消息，“生病了？严重吗？”  
  
又看了一眼顶上自己几天来发的消息。  
BOOGIE1E: 睡了吗？  
BOOGIE1E: 蔡徐坤  
BOOGIE1E: 妹妹？  
BOOGIE1E: 早点休息。  
BOOGIE1E: 醒了吗？  
BOOGIE1E: 真不回我  
BOOGIE1E: 妹妹  
BOOGIE1E: ……  
BOOGIE1E: 生气了？  
Kun: [语音]  
[明天不用等我上学]  
BOOGIE1E: ……  
BOOGIE1E: 真生气了  
BOOGIE1E: 蔡徐坤？  
  
BOOGIE1E: 生病了？严重吗？  
  
王子异把手机放回抽屉里，漫不经心地看着黑板上老肖写下的数学公式。想了想，把拿起的笔又摁回桌面上，重新掏出手机。  
  
什么病能生得微信都不回，那么严重呢。  
此刻蔡徐坤老老实实就着徐婧递过来的水杯吞掉今日份的消炎药，躺回床上让徐婧用纱巾沾了盐水给他的眼周冷敷。  
“妈，我还不能看手机吗。”蔡徐坤闭着眼睛，可怜巴巴地问道。  
“好全了再看，忍着！”徐婧又生气又心疼。  
“妈你别生气~我不知道那海鲜粥里头有蟹嘛……”  
蔡徐坤螃蟹过敏，平时沾一点点眼睛就会肿胀发痒。以往他吃海鲜时总是格外小心，但是，那天最后他整个人晕晕乎乎，连那粥的滋味都没尝出来，别说注意里头的食材了。蔡徐坤想着，耳尖又有一丝发热。  
  
“我摸着你怎么有点烫？不会发烧了吧？”  
徐婧拿手背试了一下他的额头，火急火燎地去给他取体温计，蔡徐坤阻止不及，只好由她去。  
  
蔡徐坤叹了口气。  
那晚他回家眼睛就开始肿，徐婧急得连夜带他去医院看了医生开了药，还遵医嘱收了他手机不让他用眼。这么些天他只周日晚上趁着徐婧去超市采购的当口，从客厅抽屉里翻出自己的手机，给王子异发了一条语音让他不用来接自己，也没来得及看他都发了些什么。  
  
不知道自己失联这么多天，那人会有什么反应。  
他摘下眼睛上的纱巾郁闷地翻了个身，掀起被子盖过头顶。他猜不透王子异的想法，也判断不出他的行为。他这几天在家里休养，脑子里千回百转，翻来覆去想的就是王子异王子异王子异。  
王子异让他喝水。  
王子异救了他。  
王子异跟他传绯闻。  
王子异叫他妹妹。  
王子异亲他。  
王子异亲他。  
王子异亲他。  
  
蔡徐坤闭着眼睛在被窝里呜咽了一声。把刚进来的徐婧吓了一跳。“怎么了？哪儿难受？来测测体温。”  
  
蔡徐坤生不如死地咬着体温计，此时徐婧手机来了个电话，她让蔡徐坤盯着点时间，走出房门接电话了。  
“妈，我眼睛看不了时间啊。”  
蔡徐坤虚弱的抗议被忽略，他听到徐婧在门口打电话的声音，断断续续传来些，“那太好了！”  
……  
“我们家的地址是…”  
……  
“我一定不告诉小坤！”  
蔡徐坤：“？？？”  
  
听见人走进来他有气无力地问道，“妈，不告诉我啥呀？”  
徐婧没理他，抽出体温计看见温度正常，松了口气给他掖好被子让他睡觉，就离开了他的房间。  
  
蔡徐坤迷迷糊糊地又睡着了，约摸过了一两个小时，他忽然听到客厅传来嘈杂的响动。  
他下意识地想伸手揉眼睛，伸到一半又放下。  
  
他恍惚辨认出来是徐婧在招呼客人。  
不一小会儿房间里传来很轻的脚步声。  
  
“妈，谁来了呀？”  
没有人回答他。  
蔡徐坤觉得有些奇怪。房间里静默了片刻，他感到似乎有人靠近，随即痒痛的眼皮上忽然拂过温热的风。  
  
他伸手去够近在咫尺的人，摸到了一只手臂。  
那是十七八岁少年独有的，骨骼分明的清瘦的手臂。  
  
他下意识想赶紧放开，却被反握住。  
  
“谁？！”  
  
“……”  
“……”  
“很难受吗？”  
“……真是你啊……”  
  
“老肖说你病了。”王子异避重就轻，在他床边的椅子上坐下，顿了顿又道，“胡椒他们在外面客厅里。”  
“……那你怎么进来的？”  
  
王子异捏了捏他的掌心，“徐阿姨批准我进来的。”  
“……”  
妈我现在是女孩子啊女孩子！！你随便就让男生进我的闺房像话吗！！你就是看他长得帅吧是吧是吧！！  
  
一时无话。蔡徐坤闭着眼睛感到王子异的气息又凑近了些，他不自觉地往被子里缩，“我……我妈还在外面呢。”  
王子异：“……”  
王子异：“看你眼睛。”然后还嫌他不够臊似的，“没想亲你。”  
蔡徐坤窒息了。  
  
胡椒他们几个平时跟蔡徐坤玩得好的都来了，此时出现在他房间门口，扒着门框没敢进来，就远远地冲他喊，“蔡徐坤你好好休息，赶快好起来！我们给你带了点牛奶啊水果的，不要嫌弃！”  
  
闷着头的人终于从被子里露出来眼睛鼻子，带着笑意喊了声谢谢费心了。  
几个猴孩子也没认真听他回答，就被徐婧招呼着喝茶吃点心了，也不知是专程来看他的还是借机放风来的。  
  
房内又安静下来。  
蔡徐坤被握住的手挣了挣，王子异盯着那只手看了一眼。  
“好好休息，”他的声音似往常那样沉静。  
“早点回学校……妹妹。”  
  
半晌，王子异都要以为他睡着了，被窝里才传来几不可闻的一声，“嗯。”  
  
Vol. 07 如果是呢  
蔡徐坤没想到他重见光明回归大部队以后，面临的第一个挑战不是紧随期中考之后的月考，而是学校给高二学生安排的体能训练。  
说是为了让全体学生在上高三之前锻炼出强健的体魄以应对残酷的高考。  
  
“每天跑一千二？？我看校领导比高考残酷！”  
“认真的吗？？这还只是徒步登山之前的耐力训练……”  
……  
  
蔡徐坤在座位上翘着椅子发着呆。脚一撑用力过度差点连人带椅子往后栽倒。旁边人眼疾手快一把扶住。  
他赶紧坐正了抚了抚心口。  
  
转头看到王子异一手扶着他的椅背，正眸色深沉地注视着他。  
  
蔡徐坤正过头，想把椅子往前拉，用了点力却没拉动。  
“？”  
  
王子异把住他的椅背，并不打算松手，看着他满脸写着“跟我谈谈”四个字。  
  
连着两天，早上去接人的时候都扑了空，晚自习一次趁他上厕所提前走，一次干脆翘掉。  
微信两个小时回一条，句句答非所问模糊重点。  
这不是故意躲他就有鬼了。  
  
“你今晚上自习吗。”  
“……不上了，我妈跟肖老师请了假，”蔡徐坤看了他一眼，“说是眼睛刚痊愈不能过度学习。”  
倒是个绝佳的理由。  
  
“好，那下午我跟你一起回去。”  
“……你不上晚自习吗？”  
“肚子疼，请假。”  
“……”  
蔡徐坤摩挲着习题册薄薄的纸面，“其实你不用天天送我的。”  
  
听到这话的人心往下一沉。  
“什么意思？”  
“没……没别的意思。”  
蔡徐坤越说越小声，这时打了上课铃，僵持了一会儿，王子异放开他的座椅。  
  
在高二一众学生的强烈抗议下，每天1200米跑的耐力训练改为800米。即使如此，操场上还是天天似真似假地哀嚎遍野。深秋里空气都带着新鲜的寒意，校园里的桂花还没全谢，柔和的香气一阵一阵飘过来。  
  
转眼耐力训练告一段落，学生们马上要迎来更严酷的体能挑战，徒步登山。  
年级会议上一群人百无聊赖地听着年级长和体育老师们轮番轰炸，注意事项好像一个都没往心里记。  
  
所以正式集合那天，被大巴拉到山脚下以后，才发现忘东忘西的大有人在。  
  
为了赶在天黑之前下山，动身的时候天色尚早，天光淡淡的从树叶枝杈中投下，在地上形成影影绰绰的斑驳痕迹。  
安全起见，女生们互相搀扶着走在前面。蔡徐坤在女生队伍里最末。一回头正好看到王子异在他身后一步之遥处。  
蔡徐坤看了一眼他低着头的发顶，转身继续向上爬，他的双肩包里没多少重物，走起来还算轻松。  
  
带队的邢老师在队伍里来回走动，检查学生的情况，有女生心疼道，“老师，您这样比我们多爬了好几趟呀。”  
邢老师摆摆手不甚在意，提醒大家互相看着点脚下。  
  
蔡徐坤不合时宜地分神，正好踩上半截干枯的树枝，脚下一滑身子已经失去了平衡，邢老师还没来得及冲过来抓住他，身后的人已经伸手揽住他的腰。  
“哎呀！说了要注意脚下！”邢老师被吓得倚着旁边的树干喘了口气。  
蔡徐坤惊魂未定地跟老师道了歉，才反应过来王子异还搂着他的腰。  
  
“……”  
“走你的路，别分神。”王子异从他身后走到他身侧与他并排，手离了他的腰，却还是虚护在他身后。  
蔡徐坤一时心脏像在白醋里浸泡过，一片酸软。  
  
“王子异，”这些天来他第一次主动叫他，“我有话跟你说。”  
王子异垂眸看了他一眼，“嗯。”  
  
队伍越走越分散，前后的同学已经都拉开了三四米的距离。斑驳的树影让人些许模糊了视线，蔡徐坤感到那阵酸软自心脏延着四肢百骸散开来，让他产生了一些冲动。  
  
“其实我不是……”  
“晚上再说。”王子异低低地说了一句。  
蔡徐坤偏头，见邢老师又巡逻到了他们周围，只好暂时压下没说出口的话。然后他的冲锋衣外套的连帽被身边人拉起，盖在他头上。  
蔡徐坤愣了一下，轻轻咬了咬下唇。  
  
好不容易爬到山顶，简单在山上的小饭店吃了午饭，带队老师让大家原地休息。奈何山上没有手机信号，学生们干坐着大眼瞪小眼，不到一小时便纷纷喊着不累不累要下山。  
老师们笑道：“这帮小兔崽子，现在知道之前的耐力训练的好处了吧。”  
小兔崽子们纷纷应和，“您说的都对！”  
  
一行人吵吵闹闹地往山下进发，想着马上能回到舒适的大巴，脚程都快了不少。因此一直到过了半山腰，男生队伍里才有人后知后觉地意识到，王子异不见了。  
女生们来回看了看，惊呼到，“蔡徐坤也不在！”   
  
蔡徐坤是在回程一开始掉队的，他跟着队伍行进了一小段路，才意识到把手机落在饭店的餐桌上了。  
想着还没走多远，他跟身边的班长小圆知会了一声，也没注意人听没听清，就匆匆离队。  
  
“好像就是那会儿他说要回去拿什么东西……”班长有些着急地回忆起来，咬着嘴唇自责得不行。  
“那王子异又是怎么丢的？”  
  
王子异一直在蔡徐坤身后不远处，看人往回走，问明了缘由没多说便跟人一起回了饭店。  
“山上岔路多，应该是走错道了。”带队老师们分析着，决定由班主任老肖把其他学生带下山，邢老师和另外几名体育老师返回去找人。  
  
王子异和蔡徐坤是在从饭店重新出发二十分钟后，才意识到他们迷了路。  
想要返回饭店等着，可是连来时的路也记不清了。  
蔡徐坤举着手机看着上头的No Service一脸无语。  
“怎么办啊…老肖他们不会回车上才发现我们不见吧。”  
  
天色已经逐渐暗下来了，山里的温度本来就比外面要低，刚刚爬山出的汗已经被风干，蔡徐坤打了个哆嗦，扫了一圈周遭确认确实前不着村后不着店的，默默拉紧了外套。  
回身看到王子异正从背包里掏东西，话还没问出口，怀里被塞了一件卫衣。他伸手一摸，还是夹了薄绒的。  
王子异抬抬下巴示意他穿上，然后在手机里翻着什么。  
蔡徐坤抱着衣服注视他，“不是没有信号吗？”  
“这附近应该有个小宾馆，我刚才上山的时候看到了。”  
“去宾馆？”  
王子异抬眸看他一眼，“宾馆有wifi，就能跟他们联络了。”  
“……哦。”  
  
寻找宾馆并不比寻找下山的路容易，王子异在班级群聊记录里翻出上山时同学们在路上随手拍的照片，其中有几张露出了那家小宾馆的一角，但也只能判断出大致方位。  
蔡徐坤又一次被树枝绊到以后，王子异抓住他的手，把五根手指嵌进他的手指头里。  
十指紧扣。  
  
“冷吗？”  
“还，还好…”蔡徐坤一手被他紧紧握住，还是走不太稳，只好拿另一只手攀住他的胳膊。  
  
王子异脚步顿了顿。有些犹豫地开口，“刚才上山的时候，你要跟我说什么？”  
蔡徐坤刚刚那一点冲动和勇气，早被山里清冷的风吹散了。  
他跟在王子异身后看着他比自己宽了许多的肩背，手被紧紧地握着。  
他还是在王子异这里受着莫大的照顾，只是在这不长不短的时间里，王子异对他的好从虚浮在他头顶上方到一点一点落到他心里，像落进泥土里的种子，和他的欢喜和惶恐一并拔节生长。  
蔡徐坤又一次控制不住心头的酸软。  
  
“衣服……是给我带的吗？”  
“嗯？”王子异回头，像是没想到他会忽然问这个。  
他沉默了一会儿，“如果是呢？”  
  
蔡徐坤安静了片刻。  
然后他声音很轻地问道：“王子异，你真喜欢我呀？”  
  
王子异的五脏六腑都被这句话拧起来。  
他张了张嘴哑口无言，半晌，停下脚步。  
  
他回过身看着枝叶疏影里模糊得有些不真实的那人，舔了下嘴唇，“如果是呢？”  
交握的手心里甚至冒出了湿意，他却分不清乱了方寸的人是自己还是他。  
  
蔡徐坤不合时宜地想到那个青涩的吻。那个点爆了他十六岁的心跳，温柔却又无比炽热的吻。  
  
他长久沉默，浑然未觉对面的人像是等待着审判一样。  
直到不安感一点一点从心头扩散，王子异终于克制不了，哑着嗓子喊道，“妹妹？”  
蔡徐坤恍惚着从记忆里被唤醒，看向他时睫毛小幅度地颤抖着，掩盖住眸色里的波澜。  
  
他往下瞥见他们十指相扣的手，手指头动了动，“我……我希望不是。”  
  
不，我没有这样希望。蔡徐坤垂着眼眸，唇红齿白的脸上平静无波。只有他知道，他像是把心头长势良好的嫩芽，一根一根小心地扯断。那种细细密密的痛痒，远比螃蟹过敏要难受许多。  
可是怎么办呢？  
我不是妹妹呀。  
我是和你一样的，男孩子。  
  
王子异顺着他的视线把目光投向他们交握的手。  
山林里有倦鸟归巢，在夜色静谧里叫声清亮地催促着他开口。沉默了许久，王子异嗓音沉沉地说，“我知道了。”  
  
Vol. 08 我才是正牌女朋友  
最终没等他们找到宾馆，就被带着大喇叭喊了一路的邢老师找到了。  
老肖一颗悬着的心终于放下，把人劈头训了一顿，想着人没事就好也就作罢。  
  
周一那天早上蔡徐坤习惯性地比平时早起了15分钟，才想起来他已经不用躲着王子异了。他短暂地出了会儿神，慢条斯理地起床收拾自己。  
等到他叼着面包进院子里推车，才看见铁门外抱着胸等着的人。  
  
蔡徐坤一口吐司呛在嗓子里，咳得震天响。差点把里头的徐婧惊着了。  
  
他一边摆手对他妈说没事，一边挎上书包推着车往外走。  
  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
蔡徐坤：“早。”  
王子异翻了个白眼。  
？？  
“我都不知道你还会翻白眼？”  
“你很了解我吗？”  
王子异甩下这一句，话题瞬间被堵死。  
  
蔡徐坤脸还有些红，不知道是被他堵的还是刚才被面包呛的。  
这段上学路就变得很奇妙。  
王子异依然寡言，反观往常一路絮絮叨叨的人说话也不是，不说也不是。沉默就漫长而尴尬。  
  
蔡徐坤一路上往他那边扫了无数眼风，都没换来一点余光，他咬着牙恨不得把头往自行车把手上撞。  
一直到看见学校大门的时候，王子异才纡尊降贵地对着正前方的空气开口道，“明面上你还是我女朋友，”蔡徐坤愣了下，偏头看到那人眉头微微蹙起，“蒋晗那家伙很难缠。”  
  
他愣了会儿神才意识到蒋晗指的是那个白毛。  
明面上……那暗地里呢。  
蔡徐坤心神恍惚地把车停进车棚里。  
今早起床的时候他还觉着，山上那一番哑谜似的对话算是挑明并结束了他俩之间的暧昧。然而事实上，王子异的心思却变得更扑朔迷离难以琢磨。  
好像比之前…更暧昧了。  
  
难不成他还想追自己？  
蔡徐坤被这个想法吓出一身冷汗，看了一眼身边的人，心虚地背起书包走得飞快。  
  
王子异在他身后注视着他走开，缓缓跟上，绷得冷峻的脸放松下来，显出一丝淡淡的落寞。  
便是一开始他的关心并不完全出于本心，时至今日他也早已在蔡徐坤星河浩瀚的眼里失去控制。又或者…他有些迟疑地想，最初最初他也不过是为自己找了个冠冕堂皇的挡箭牌，用以维护少年人的清高冷傲。  
其实少年眼睛里真正的秘密，可能从他不自觉地存下学校论坛里转校生的照片那刻起，就深深埋下了。  
事到如今，不管蔡徐坤是什么样的态度，就是当做长久以来的习惯，他也一定会护好他。  
  
但是小家伙却并不配合。  
这天下晚自习，王子异被老肖留了十分钟讲数学竞赛的事，走前明明叮嘱了他原地不要动自己马上就回来，结果等回到教室，哪还有人影。  
王子异心头一口气憋得要炸开，骑车的时候差点把踏板踩坏。  
  
谁料还是甚为不巧。  
还是那道无人的暗巷。拐进巷子前他就听到拳脚落在皮肉上的闷响，夹杂着几声痛呼。  
直到认出人群中心胳膊被扯住的那人模糊的侧脸，王子异心里那股气全数炸开来，化作盈然的怒意。  
一群人围着蔡徐坤，无暇注意他，王子异在阵前站定，把书包丢在地上，双手抓住自行车把手和车轴，缓缓举过头顶，没等前面一干人等反应过来，就往那蔡徐坤面前那人背上重重砸去。  
轰地一声响之后世界寂静了。  
刚刚还揪着蔡徐坤衣领的人，瞬间就趴地上一动不动了。  
  
旁边几个同伙已然吓傻，干架归干架，没见过这么把人往死里弄的。当即不管地上那混混头子死活，一边指着他虚张声势地放话一边撤得迅速。  
  
蔡徐坤目瞪口呆地看着地上奄奄一息的人，“我日，你别不是把人打死了吧？？”  
“打死了算他该，我这是正当防卫。”王子异气都不喘，眼睛冲他一瞥，“不许说脏话。”  
蔡徐坤：“……”  
然后他跨过地上躺着的人，拉过蔡徐坤上下检查了一遍。  
蔡徐坤抬手护住胸前。  
王子异：“……”  
蔡徐坤：“我没受伤。”你别瞎摸。  
  
只是蔡徐坤听到他说正当防卫之后，心情就很是一言难尽。  
  
“没受伤就好……你这是咋了？”王子异抬头看见他欲言又止。  
“不算正当防卫……”  
“？”  
“……我先揍的他们……”  
  
王子异：“……”  
王子异差点气笑了。  
  
这傻瓜能不能有点装女孩的自觉，动不动打打杀杀说脏话。  
  
“为什么？”  
他一边蹲下身检查那人鼻息一边问道。蔡徐坤紧张得要命，王子异抬眼看他，“别担心，我下手有轻重，顶多受点皮外伤。”  
蔡徐坤长舒了一口气，看王子异从书包里掏出几张红票子塞进那人手里。  
又回身把自行车扶起来。  
  
车子倒是毫无损伤，只铃铛歪了一点。  
蔡徐坤还是怕，又看了一眼地上那人，“他会不会报警抓咱们？”  
  
王子异斜眼看他，“知道怕还打架？”  
蔡徐坤心说老子打归打，没见过你这样往死里打的。  
  
嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不服气道，“还不是为了你……”  
拧着螺丝的人动作顿住。  
蔡徐坤小心地观察他的脸色，“我经过的时候听到他们商量着堵你呢，说你丫……”他顿了顿，复又怒气冲冲开口，“说你抢这傻逼女朋友，要给你点教训！”  
王子异手里握紧螺丝，张了下嘴没有说话。  
蔡徐坤越说越来气，嗓门逐渐大起来，“我寻思着你这几个月天天跟我在一块，啥时候招惹过这傻逼女朋友了！我就……”  
“你就揍他了？”  
蔡徐坤被他一质问又有些底气不足，小声地“嗯”了一声，完了又不甘心地怒道，“我就给这傻逼说，老子……我才是你正牌女朋友，我不好看吗？你哪可能去抢他的……”  
蔡徐坤话音未落胳膊被拽住，整个人被扯进身前的人宽阔的怀里。  
  
他感到王子异的胸口剧烈起伏，然后自己下巴又被捏住，王子异追着他的唇吻了过来。  
过了数秒他才反应过来王子异又在吻他，鼻息交错间他慌乱地想躲，双臂抬起来想要把人推开，却被地上的混混绊到，向身后的墙壁倒去。  
王子异攥着他的指尖拉住他，趁势把人抵在墙上，偏了头又去追他的唇。这下没了退路的人避无可避，无所适从地任由对方欺上来逐渐加深了这个吻。  
不同于上一次双唇轻微的触碰，王子异躁动的占有欲悉数被挑事的舌尖传递到蔡徐坤口里。他的双手被按在墙上动弹不得，将近一米八的高个子被身形大了他许多的人困在两条有力的手臂和墙壁之间，王子异压制住他，亲吻他攻陷他，直到把人亲得呼吸不稳失去力气，再也没办法反抗。  
  
这个吻很深很重，持续了很长时间。蔡徐坤闭着眼睛感到自己嘴唇都要发肿，被按在墙壁上的手腕有些生疼，他唇角溢出一声呻吟，很快就被那人攻城略池的唇舌吞进去。他晕头转向地挣了一下手腕，才仿佛稍稍唤醒了身前人的理智。  
王子异是咬着他的下唇慢慢退开的。  
蔡徐坤已经从头到脚烧红了。  
  
王子异放开压制他的手，大拇指轻轻抹了一下他有些红肿的嘴唇，然后长臂圈住他的肩膀和后背，把头埋进他的颈窝。若不是蔡徐坤刚被他强吻过，会觉得此刻趴在自己身上的人像个人畜无害的大狗狗。  
  
地上被砸晕的人这时醒转过来，发出了虚弱的呼痛声。  
靠着墙的两人却并没有搭理他。  
王子异拿带点胡茬的下巴去蹭蔡徐坤细白的脖颈，把人蹭得身体微微发颤。  
“妹妹……”他呓语似的在他耳边说，“不要不理我……”  
  
靠……  
不带这样的。  
  
那天把话说绝的自己倒像是十恶不赦的罪人。  
蔡徐坤含羞带臊又不知所措，半晌小心地抬手抱住王子异毛茸茸的后脑勺。  
  
月亮早被云层遮蔽，街旁路灯忽然跳闸，瞬时一片黑暗。  
初冬夜风的寒意已慢慢深入骨髓，少年人如火的缱绻却灼得人发烫。王子异的手臂交叠在他的后颈，像被抽走了力气一样缠挂在他身上。  
蔡徐坤心头被那人毛茸茸的头发刺得发痒，他微微低下头把嘴唇轻轻印在那人温热的耳廓。  
“好……”  
不躲就不躲吧，不想躲也躲不开。  
他心口的被掐断的嫩芽在这冬日里又偷偷冒出新的绿意，枝节上还悄悄开出了花。  
  
TBC.  
  
预计下一章完结(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o


End file.
